Viggo's Revenge
by TheWonderland10
Summary: Suddenly the world stopped, she was right behind them but her voice was taken it seemed, she was late. Too late. What if Astrid had stopped Viggo a little too late? Hiccup's life is quickly fading as the riders try to save his life. Can they keep Hiccup with them on Earth? What will happen to Viggo?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is the second What if I'm doing, for some reason as much I love Hiccup, I like when he gets hurt because then everyone actually show they care after 15 years of being treated like ass… lol sorry language.**

* * *

Everyone always says to believe the feeling in your gut. Apparently it is always right, but Astrid has had some doubt with her gut. Usually when you trusted your gut, it failed you. It was wrong yet you'd put your trust in it again later on. Other times, you were right, it was right and you felt like you achieve everything in life. Sometimes when you followed your gut and it was right, the outcome could also be fatal.

That's the position Astrid was facing. Hiccup decided to make a dangerous move and invited his worst, most intelligent enemy on the back of his dragon, alone with no back up just in case Viggo had something else planned. The man was decisive, he could trick anyone to think something else that wasn't even close to what Viggo had planned. Astrid couldn't really tell if this whole brother v.s. Brother thing was just an act to lead the riders on.

Her boyfriend yet probably was brainwashed by the Grimborn brothers just by listening to a simple story. Hiccup has always looked at the good side of people which lead them into various problems, sometimes they were a good person but other times they had a rider at the verge of death or threatened to be dead. She loved the boy deeply and she'd protect him with her own life but he'd put himself in problems where'd he risk his life just to trust a person who really didn't deserve to be trusted.

So here was Astrid, like a speeding bullet in the blue sky that was never ending, her excuse letting her leave the clubhouse and chase after her helpless boyfriend who could be flying to his death. The boy was incredibly clueless to just go alone with someone he couldn't even be associated with! Alone! For the love of Thor, this was the worst thing that Hiccup Haddock has done, except tried to train Hookfang when he was supposed to kill the dragon. Yet that came out with a good outcome, sort of. She just hoped it would be the same without losing a limb or anything.

Of course, if Hiccup was injured, she'd blame herself. As much as she was going to point fingers and axes at Viggo, she'd failed at protecting the one she wanted to wed. It would be her fault and sad to say, his too.

Astrid didn't know how long she had been flying until she saw a black dot in the horizon and urged her dragon faster, which Stormfly gladly commanded. The sun that was high above the world caught something in the air above, it was long yet smaller than a sword and Astrid knew exactly what it was. A dagger. Hiccup could die if she didn't hurry.

Suddenly the world stopped, she was right behind them but her voice was taken it seemed, she was late. Too late. Viggo had speared Hiccup in the back. Astrid finally found her voice and screamed with her might..

NO HICCUP!" Astrid cried, her eyes widening in horror as she watched Hiccup hang from the side of Toothless, his wrist bound in Viggo's fingertips and palm. Astrid felt as if she had gotten stabbed, yet glad she followed because Hiccup would die. His body never found if he was at the bottom of the ocean.

Viggo was of course startled by the sudden outburst. He knew Astrid would have followed, their friends were clueless, yet Viggo knew their relationship bloomed, he could smell it off Hiccup. The love and devotion for each other can easily take the leaders down if you eliminate one. Yet he didn't know how loud this warrior could scream.

Before Viggo had dropped Hiccup after the startle, Astrid had traced the dagger lodged deeply in Hiccup's back, the whole blade covered by Hiccup's flesh, only the hilt was visible (of course). Viggo had gotten the revenge he wanted, a slow death for Hiccup Haddock. That pained Astrid, but she had to act fast.

Viggo let go of the Haddock and watched him fall, his foot jamming in the stirrup to keep Toothless under his control of flying. Toothless growled and shook. HIs body jerking wildly as she tried to shake of the man he had the desire to kill.

Astrid stood up on her dragon. If she jumped, she could save Hiccup. As much as she wanted Stormfly to help, she needed to save Toothless too. It was one of those choices like would you have your son killed or 10 innocent people murdered. Yet instead it was, don't get the risk of drowning and bring Stormfly and watch Toothless forced to fly away with Viggo, or jump from the unsafe distance and haver her dragon take Vigo captive. Toothless was of course going to fall without someone controlling his fin but he was good at keeping himself afloat. Astrid had her plan.

"Stormfly, grab Viggo." She commanded before diving into the waves, Hiccup's body still visible under the waves but slowly disappearing. As much as Stormfly wanted to save Astrid, she needed to follow the order she was given.

Astrid finally hit the water. The distance she has fallen from was going to burn when she was consumed by the waves, it was like belly flopping as if you jumped from a plane. The pain was like Helheim, the skin red and burning. The blonde didn't care about her pain and ignored the salt water leaking into her eyes. She held her breathe calmly, afraid if she was doing it so hard, she would get tired faster.

She watched how Hiccup sank slowly, an easier catch for her. Astrid used all her might and swam downward, her lungs starting to beg for the precious air. Another splash occurred in the water, it sounded like as if it was miles away and it was louder than anything.

Before Astrid even took at a glance at the body which splashed into the ocean, a good chance it was Toothless, wrapped her arms around the limp body of Hiccup Haddock. A small tug on the back of her shirt made her grip on Hiccup tighten, his blood leaking into the dark water. It was probably going to lure a shark or type of animal that is attracted to blood so it was a good idea to get out of there soon.

The tug on her shirt had brought her from her concentration, her and Hiccup's body suddenly floating upwards. Their heads finally above the waves. Astrid sputtered and hacked as she took in the air they usually took for granted. The warrior made sure she had kept Hiccup's head above with her, his head resting on her shoulder.

Astrid looked at Toothless who was gesturing quickly to his back. Toothless knew they'd have to act quick because if they don't do anything quick and just sit here in the water and act like it was another swimming day.

Astrid climbed on Toothless' back, gently as possible, she pulls Hiccup up in her lap. Her arms and body kept him in a tight embrace. The blonde knew she'd have to fly Toothless, Hiccup had made sure that each rider knew how to fly each other's dragons just in case something happened, much like these situations. Flying Toothless was a fun thing to do, he was playful and a very fast dragon, but keeping your foot in the stirrup for a little while that was meant for a peg, was uncomfortable and it felt like your toes were bruised.

However, Astrid didn't mind and crammed her foot in the peg holder, Toothless' read tail opening fully letting the dragon get out of the cold water and into the air, his speed picking up dramatically.

Stormfly followed behind, her speed well enough to keep up with her rider. Astrid was too focused on Hiccup's pale face, her eyes were watering at the sight, but Viggo's smooth voice had made her eyes dry and a glare harden.

"You know, you and Hiccup have a dangerous game going. Dating each other at the time of battle. A enemy always takes down the one someone truly loves to hurt the others. A mild effect on people."

"You want to know what Viggo! You're heartless, you don't know when to quit, you can't accept the failure that we have been giving to you. How can someone exactly be like this. Tell me, you go after dragons and when we try to make things right, you come after us. What kind of sick person are you!?" Astrid spat. She didn't make eye contact with the man, instead she had taken the dagger and pulled it out, of course Hiccup had screamed and jerked at the sudden pain, but she soothed him with her fingers tangled in her hair as she ripped a piece of her shirt and covered the wound with the cloth, her hand putting as much pressure onto it as possible.

"There are people that are out there more heartless than me, believe me Astrid. A man who kills without a reason and just for the hunger for his sick blood. That man has sent men to buy dragons from me, a dragon army slowly building but they come back to the men who help them and take everything. Ryker and I had gotten out alive, yet our village just a burning cemetery."

"I don't believe a word you say, I don't need a sob story from you. You just stabbed someone I care about so much. You are heartless to let people feel the pain you felt, when you should make sure no one feels the pain. You don't care, so why should I?"

"Good point dear Astrid, but there are precautious a man has to take before he gets where he wants, I was going to a perfect life until you guys came and it crashed. To save my business and build a new tribe to go after the madman, I had to get rid of the man who had stopped by transactions."

"So all those dragon auctions and gold stealing were for better a better army, for weapons that can take a whole tribe down?"

"Congratulations, you figured it out." Viggo said simply. "I have other reasons but the man I am after is a big problem, Hiccup was stopping me from any further work."

"Yet you are smart enough to figure out other ways without causing good people to stop you."

"Indeed, yet this is the world we are living, you can't do much to get rich. It takes lifes to get the goal you are trying to reach."

"I still will kill you Viggo, maybe you should have handled it another way. Maybe you are just jealous on how Hiccup handles all the problems you've caused without sacrificing lives."

"No one said I was jealous of the kid."

"You could be anyways, again you hate to admit the enemy is right or crushes you in battle." Astrid says, her eyes watching Hiccup who was trying to wake himself up, yet his eyes staying closed all though he had mumbled through the conversations.

The ride was short and Astrid was pleased to know she had Hiccup home and that he'd be fine soon.

"Stormfly, get Heather and lock Viggo up." The Deadly Nadder squawked and glided down to the dome, catching the black haired girl's attention.

Astrid and Toothless had made it to Fishlegs' hut and fiercely knocked on the door. She swore she had put a little dent into the barrier. The boy opened the door, a book in his hand, not expecting an injured Hiccup at his front door.

"Oh Thor!" The large boy dropped the text he was caught in and grabbed Hiccup from Astrid's bulky arms. "Where is the wound?"

"Back." Fishlegs nodded and laid the comatose Hiccup on his stomach, the wound angry. Crimson surrounded the large cut, a black and purple bruise made it all the more worse. The cloth Astrid had used was damp with Hiccup's blood which she tossed in a sickly manner.

"Okay Astrid, I need gauze, water, some cloth, a knife, and a needle and thread." Astrid had gladly grabbed each supply he asked for. Once each item was placed on the table beside the bed, Fishlegs had given her another direction to follow. "I got some paper and a Terrible Terror sleeping upstairs, message Gothi and tell her to come."

Astrid knew they needed Gothi if Hiccup had a risk for infections even though they were working hard to stop any type of infection. She nodded as she watched Fishlegs use the small knife to cut away the bloodied shirt off Hiccup, Astrid would need to get him a fresh one later. Besides their clothing was soaked prior to being under the water and Fishlegs wasn't going to keep Hiccup in those sopping clothes.

The girl climbed the stairs and wrote the letter, describing how they had Viggo locked in the stables and what happened to Hiccup. After she finished the letter her mind suddenly realized one of the most important pieces to Hiccup's injury. Hiccup was underwater, probably breathing. She completely forgot. Oh Thor.

"Fishlegs check his breathing! NOW!" She calls. Astrid got no reply but instead heard a soft thud. Her feet moving without her command. She never moved so quick and once she ran down those steps, her eyes widening at the sight.

* * *

 **OKAY YAY I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER THIS MAY BE LONGER THAN A Second Too Late but yay! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LONGER CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER THIS ONE IS KIND OF RUSTY, NOT A FAN OF REALLY!**

* * *

Astrid was frozen, her eyes seeming as if they were playing sick tricks on her. She watched as the large man put Hiccup's cold, motionless hands on his chest which had no heartbeat. Her blue eyes that were surrounded by redness by the second watched as Hiccup's body was no longer visible after it was covered by the white cloth.

"Astrid! Help me!" Fishlegs yells, snapping the Hofferson out of her feared thought. Her mind had made her feel like as if she was stone. Why would she imagine something like that?! Suddenly her feet began to move, if she stood there completely dazed, her imagination would become a reality.

Her hands quickly found their way on his neck, her fingers dancing swiftly to his pulse point.

 _Thump, silence, thump_

His heart was at a slow rate which panicked all the more. Fishlegs was finishing up the CPR above Hiccup's chest.

"Okay when I stop breathe 3 times, if he doesn't respond, I'll have to add a stronger force." Fishlegs was silent for a few minutes after he told Astrid the directions before looking at her, his eyes filled with determination. "Go."

Astrid didn't hesitate to put her lips to his, as much as she wanted to full on kiss him after his lips tasted sweet when they press to her's but this was serious and besides Fishlegs was alongside her so the moment would be all the more awkward and it was their plan to tell the riders they were dating when Hiccup was _awake_ , yeah that may actually be better. Astrid was going to roll her eyes at the own thought but she had been distracted as she gave Hiccup the needed air.

Astrid finished the first breath and pulled away before bending back over for another. Suddenly she felt Hiccup's body jolt beneath her as she gave her air to save him. The sudden movement caused her to pull her mouth away, shocked to hear raspy coughing that poured from Hiccup's lips and water falling quickly from his pink lips.

It felt as if she gave the kiss of life, as she was destined to give Hiccup mouth to mouth, just like how their name had the same amount of letters and none of the other riders had matched the six letter name.

Hiccup never seemed to open his eyes, he was probably exhausted. After feeling his body jolt, she knew he tried to cough but her lips stopped him so it was probably a shocking effect through his body that may be weakened him further.

"Okay now that he's breathing and the water is out, I can finish up his wound, he seems pretty good so far, yet I'd still want Gothi to make sure he is okay."

"I know, I'll go finish the letter." Astrid mumbles as she heads halfway up the stairs but stops her movement to sneak a glance at Hiccup's still body. His arms at his side as his head was facing her, seeming as if he was staring at her with worry eyes. The blonde was so distracted at the closed eyelids of Hiccup, hoping she'd see his beautiful eyes soon, that Fishlegs' voice had reminded she was still standing on the stairs.

"He'll be fine." Fishlegs says with a reassuring smile, Astrid had given a swift nod and finished ascending the staircase. The large healer sighed happily before tending Hiccup's wound once again.

In the stables, the room was lonely, the doors almost shut but a small opening in the door let some light shine into the quiet room. Inside a stable, behind the chained door was Viggo who was sitting against the wall, twiddling a small knife blade the was detached from a shaft of a small knife. His eyes weren't even on the blade twiddling in his fingers, but on the lock that hung right outside the door, keeping him inside.

His grin was wicked as he placed the blade back under one of his forearm guards. He replayed the quick image he got of the Edge and his grin reached the bottom of his ears.

No one can keep a Grimborn locked up like a winged beast, especially not Astrid or the other riders.

The end was coming soon for the Dragon Riders and he would enjoy the moment. Yet every good plan was more filling when patient was included.

This time for sure.

* * *

 **Short but I hope it is good….. And a short note to…..**

 **Anyways I think this story is going somewhere, I might work harder on my writing, I feel like it still needs some work but everything needs improvement in the world …. Right? Okay I'm going to shut up now, I don't know the next chapter will be up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, to make up the short chapter for chapter 2 I have decided to do two updates in one! Yay splendid me! Anyhow... I will do some shoutouts and then on with the chapter!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **(don't have much yet... :/)**

 **Guest; duckcrusader: Thank you! I'm trying to improve it though!**

 **Guest: Thanks and sorry if I confused you, I thought I added treated unfairly but I didn't oops that was on me, I know we haven't seen actual abuse or bullying but he was an outcast and no one treated him nicely really. Sorry if I made you kinda irritated... thanks for reading my story though!**

 **Guest: There will be Hiccup and Toothless soon!**

 **Okay, I'm done I think...**

 **Storytime! Get the popcorn ready!**

* * *

The evening became night, the moon lighting the lonely black abyss of a sky. The water calm, no boats nor dragons tamed the seas as they rested on an island or deep under the ocean. Berk was lit with the orange flames, the torches lighting up the dirt pathways, small stores closed and the plaza cleared, men and women grabbed their kids or belongings and enter their homesteads. Candle lights that showed through open windows were blown out, each latch locking as windows were closed for privacy. Some were open but high enough and small enough to just let the calm cool air in.

Everyone was sleeping soundly, except for one who was cleaning up the dishes for one inside his quiet house. Stoick had finished dropping the plates into a tub filled with water that was a room temperature, he'd have to clean them tomorrow. The vast chief had made sure his house was tidy, before walking to a small room in the back. He sighed and closed his door, no longer having to walk up those stairs to check on anyone in particular, even though he had the longing to do so anyways.

He missed his son, he couldn't even look at the chair without imagining an auburn haired young adult sitting firmly in it and stuffing his face with chicken with a happy smile. He loved the boy, his blood and flesh. When they were still killing dragons, he hadn't know Hiccup as well, he hasn't had the time to learn about a boy who brought the joy where ever he had walked. Stoick smiled at the thought as he took off his helmet and set it on a small table beside the door, he made sure all the metal was off his clothing before crawling into bed, right across from his bed was a picture nailed to the door, a drawing to be exact. During the time Hiccup was changing, his hair coming first, they decided to gave him a hair cut in the Meade hall, during the time Hiccup's shaggy hair became something new and truly wild, Hiccup had replicated the picture on the shield that Bucket made after Hiccup risked his life to please his father and wrote a note under it with the words: "I'm glad thor blessed me to be your son." Stoick teared up when he was handed it and hung it up when they got home and Hiccup was pouring fish into a bowl for his dragon.

Stoick treasured that memory and thought of it every night before he closed his eyes, making sure the next day, Hiccup knew that Stoick was just as blessed for having a son like Hiccup. He did, however, repaied Hiccup by telling him that he needed no gift on Father's day when he had Hiccup in his life. There were many happy feelings that night.

The chief was about to fall into a peaceful slumber when a tiny pitter patter of wings came from upstairs and down into the main floor, claws were scraping at the wooden door, making the chief quickly pull off the covers and trudge to the door. His sigh loud and filled with tiredness as he pulled the door open and caught a glimpse of a Terrible Terror, maybe it was a stray from Gothi's hut, they always came into Stoick's house and bothered him because his house was on a hill right under Gothi's house which was high on top of the Great Hall.

"Ugh, hold on you pesky thing." Stoick muttered and put on his helmet, he never really walked outside without it, why would he? It was part of Valka, something he could never lose. Stoick gently picked the small dragon up in his hands and headed for the door. Something suddenly tickled his knuckle and he raised his eyebrows in confusion before lifting the dragon up to see a note attached to the tiny dragon's leg. "Terror mail?" The Terrible Terror was set on the dining table as Stoick untied the note. His fingers unrolling the parchment and reading it slowly.

His eyes grew and he read it again to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong, but sadly he wasn't. His eyes moved swiftly to the small chair, his hand clutching the brown paper tightly, creating indents on the side.

"My son." he mumbled swiftly before running out the door.

A knock at Gobber's door had made the large, snoring Viking jump, his mind still in a dreaming state.

"NOT MY LEFT SOCKS THAT'S THE ONLY FOOT I HAVE!" He screamed but realized he was in his bed, not in the middle of the woods. "Oh." Gobber checked his pile of socks that had a piece of paper with the runes spelling: "If I am missing a sock I will hunt you down you stupid trolls." Another knock pounded at the door, the door shaking rapidly. "Okay hold on, you better not break my door, you 'aughta be an idiot if you wake me up." Gobber responded as he pulled open the door, expecting Gustav who always woke him up at night and asked if Gobber can check FangHook's teeth. Instead, he found the one and only chief of Berk who was grumbling at the comment outside his door. "Oh, sorry chief, how may I help you on this cold night."

"I got a letter from Astrid, hiccup was stabbed by Viggo, grab Gothi and meet me in the town square." Stoick stated and climbed onto SkullCrusher's back and disappearing from sight. Gobber angrily grabbed the helmet and set it on his head as he tightened his hook in his prospect arm.

"That Viggo will earn a piece of my mind." he mutters and wakes up Grump. "Let's go, Grump." The dragon heard the unpleasant sound of Gobber's voice and awoke quickly, the mad climbed on, his frown still present. "I hate Viggo, that man is such a-" Grump grumbled loudly, blocking out the colorful language.

At the Edge it was as quiet as Berk, the houses were full of their owners sleeping peacefully. Like Berk, one still roamed in the dark. The shadow moving swiftly from the stables to Hiccup's hut, the door opening slowly as the figure walks to the bedside of the unconscious Hiccup. A cold hand laying gently on his forehead. The small dying candle illuminating the unforgettable shape of Astrid Hofferson, she had just left the stables after screaming and jumping at Viggo, the man was pretty in bad shape after Astrid had manhandled him, he was laying on the floor of the stable cage, completely out of it after 20 blows to the head.

The Deadly Nadder rider sat in the chair, keeping her fingers tangled in the auburn silky locks. Her hand holding hand holding his cold hand, she squeezed his hand lightly, sad that she couldn't get one back but she ignored the fact and continued to brush his hair out of his eyes with a soft smile.

"Hey Hiccup, it's me, Astrid." She giggled saying duh through her laugh. "I miss you, I just want you to wake up already. I taught Viggo a lesson, pretty sure I banged him up really bad." His nasal voice playing in her head, the words echoing: "That's my girl, you and your strength." Which made Astrid smile bigger. "I love you Hiccup, you were right, there is no Hiccup without an Astrid. Yet here I am without you to make me laugh nor smile. You need to fight, I-I want you back with me. You ar still an idiot, letting Viggo ride with you! I love you but you seriously are a dork. Yet you're my dork, my little dragon geek. I'm your m'lady but I would rather hear it from you. So why aren't you waking up yet, please babe, I need you." Astrid said, her tender lips pressing gently to Hiccup's freckled cheek. She kept her fingers tangled with him as she laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes. She would be here when he wakes, she couldn't leave, he wouldn't leave her.

Her mind drifting to dreams, her and Hiccup playing in tall grass, the moment enjoyable making the now sleeping Astrid smile incoherently.

The next morning, Astrid was woken by the feeling of arms wrapping around her and picking her up gently. Her blue eyes opened slightly to see a blurry figure with bright red hair. She mumbled as she reseted her head against his large chest and closed her eyes again, the sun peaking through the window was too bright for her liking. When the warmth of arms left her and she was laid flat on a bed, she opened her eyes to see Stoick covering her with a blanket.

"St-Stoick?" Her morning voice cracked which bugged her but it caught Stoick's attention.

"Morning Astrid, it's still morning the sun just rose, you can sleep."

"What about Hiccup?" She said as she nuzzles her head into the stuffed pillow, the scent of the forest surrounding her in bliss. She was in Hiccup's bed, and she loved it. Her boyfriend smelt beautiful, they seemed to like the wilderness type smell. Hiccup always said she smelt like roses that just bloomed, she was also beautiful as the blooming rose and that always made her blush but she loved how Hiccup smelt like her favorite place, she'd always steal his shirts and cuddled in them with the biggest smile carved i=on her lips.

"Gothi and Gobber are working on him, Gobber said that Gothi said he was is a good condition, you guys did a wonderful job. He just has a small infection but Gothi set a cup of herbs by his bed, every day and night you feed him just a pinch."

"When will he wake up?" Astrid asked. Stoick didn't mind the frequent questions, Astrid was worried sick about him just like Stoick, she really didn't catch the issues because she was deep in her sleep.

"Sadly, not for a few weeks or so, if he wakes up earlier then wonderful but he lost way too much blood so he will have a fever it means his body is trying to mend its self but if it gets too high just break it with a wet cold cloth."

"Mkay." Astrid mumbles, slowly sleeping. Stoick chuckled and rubbed her head gently.

"Sleep well, Astrid." He says and descends the stairs, heading back to his son. He made sure he didn't trip over Toothless who was curled around the bed. The dragon was there for maybe hours, even days. he didn't even notice the silent dragon at first. "Did you eat Toothless?" Stoick wondered. The dragon growled slightly, meaning no. Stoick sighed and laid some fish that was in a weaved basket in the corner, the smell making the Night Fury perk his head up. His head moved forward as he slurps up the delicious fish, pleased with his hunger that finally left, he never ate when the riders fed him but for some reason, he had to take the fish when his master's father laid it out.

Gothi had finished up wiping a weird smelling substance on the now uncovered wound, she grabbed a small needle and thread after undoing Fishlegs' stitching to help the small infection settle. She made sure she had wiped enough numbing liquid so it wouldn't hurt Hiccup as much and settle the amount of squirming he'd do. She got close to the bed and slowly stitched the gash to make sure it was tight enough and she didn;t make something worse.

Finally, the stitching was over and the short lady wiped the sweat from her brows before grabbing her cane and writing in the dirt she poured when they first arrived.

"She says, Hiccup will be okay, but he needs to be fed because he won't wake up until his body is ... killed enough?" Gothi's cane smacked against Gobber's forehead, swearing at him through hitting. "Ow! Well enough, I'm done with you. Gobber frowns but earns another whack. "OKAY SORRY!" Stoick rolled his eyes with a smile as he headed to this side of his son. His large hand feeling the soft touch against his palm.

"I'm fine with that, just as long as he is okay." Stoick smiles at his only child, his hand resting on the boy's cheek, as long as Hiccup survived, everything was okay.

* * *

 **OKAY, SO I FINISHED! Lol sorry I published this at like almost 11 o'clock at night XD hoped you enjoyed it! LONGER THAN THE LAST BUT STILL SHORT!**

 **See ya next chapter**

 **IF YOU READ TRAPS AN ARROWS, I AM STUCK HOW TO WRITE IT SO IT WON'T COME OUT FOR A BIT!**

 **THE WONDERLAND OUT! PEACE FURIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Important:_** **This one is going to be a little short, I don't have any lines because I'm doing this on my phone. My computer is broken, well it had been so things will seem different, I do get a computer from my dad's but I don't go over there until Tuesday so there won't be much publishing!** **Um shout outs! I gained some! Not much but some** **, so I won't be doing shout outs. That probably confused you...**

 **Anyways, on to the journey of The riders! Yay!**

The moment of silence, the awkward but yet calming silence hung it the thick air. A small crackle here and there from the fire trapped inside the small fireplace.

Toothless and Stoick were attached to the side of the bed. The young man who had been injured before battle was even declared, was laying still under the covers. His lips were slightly parted and his deep breathes were a wonderful sound to Stoick and Toothless.

The stillness that greeted Stoick's gaze and hearing was interrupted by a soft growl. First he thought it was Toothless getting impatient like the chief was himself, it was seriously irritating on how Hiccup wasn't awake to confirm the happiness. Yet it wasn't Toothless' mouth, instead it was his stomach that had called out again for some food.

Stoick frowned and stood from his chair, he headed towards the Night Fury's side and bent down gently, his fingers running over the black scales. The dragon slightly shifted his body into the touch with a soft purr.

"When's the last time you ate, Toothless?" Stoick questioned, the dragon couldn't talk but Toothless' stomach had answered for him. The growl seemed a bit louder then the first time Stoick had heard it. "You have to eat, Hiccup wouldn't want his best friend to starve." Toothless grumbled, his face showing the expression as if he was saying" 'I know but I can't, I don't want to leave.' Stoick could read Toothless like an open book. He sighed and straighten up, his shadow casting over the floor boards. "Watch him, I'll be right back with some fish." Stoick added and touched his son's slightly burning forehead. Gothi had mentioned that he'd have a fever because his body was trying to mend itself but it shouldn't reach any higher.

The mighty chief walked out of his son's hut, night time was upon them already, two days that Hiccup hasn't woken yet from his injury.

As much as Stoick's heart wanted to lead him to the stables and teach Viggo a lesson for messing with a Haddock, but the dragon would starve and Viggo wasn't going anywhere so his mind had won.

He slowly opened the clubhouse door and tiptoed inside. Gothi and Gobber had blankets laid upon the floor and were snuggled under the cloths. Some chests and baskets were placed in the corners for supplies and other necessities. The strong scent of fish when he got closer than he realized had made him grab the basket that was filled with the raw fish.

Stoick headed out from clubhouse and closed the door quietly. His feet shuffled throughout the edge, yet there was an echo.

The chief stopped and looked around, his eyes moving wildly. The soft pitter or feet against wood was still around, the air was getting tense.

Maybe it had to be one of the riders. Snotlout was probably getting back from patrol or they were checking on Viggo.

The footsteps had become silent, then Stoick's sounded as he headed back to his son's hut and setting the fish down.

As much as Toothless didn't want to move until his rider had woken up, the fish smell was becoming tempting and his stomach started to feel sick because he was so hungry. The dragon stood up and wobbled to the the basket, his head disappearing into the basket, reaching for fish and swallowing some whole. Sometimes he had popped out his teeth and chewing the fish slowly.

Stoick smiled at the sight of Toothless finishing his last fish and leaving some in the basket for later. The dragon sauntered to the bed side and rested his head on the bed, his chin resting on Hiccup's abdomen, his eyes were wide and his black pupils almost covered his green eyes.

He let out a small whine and nudged his rider's hip. Nothing. Toothless grumbled and licked the cold hand of Hiccup Haddock, he didn't have much force but did it slowly and it seemed to make Hiccup's body visibly relax.

"I know Toothless, I just want him to be okay." Stoick ran his large fingers against Hiccup's skull.

"Same here." A mumble came from the top of the stairs. Astrid was standing on the top, her eyes casting downwards to look at Stoick.

Stoick stayed quiet but kept a smile on his face.

"You can go to sleep Stoick, I've been asleep for a while, it's your turn." Stoick was about to fight back and tried to make an excuse to stay by his son but a yawn stretched his mouth. "Sorry chief but you need the rest." Astrid smiles kindly and the Berkian accepts the offer. He slowly moved up the stairs and patted Astrid's bare shoulder, after all she just woke up.

Once the chief ascended the stairs and disappeared behind the wooden walls, Astrid had made her way down and to the bedside where her friend had laid.

This whole process wasn't exciting, it was like an author writing a book, the process to create something or reach the end to give to the people who were waiting, wasn't the most fun experience they could have witnessed, but in the end, the ending was happy, or utterly heart breaking.

Even sometimes the people reading would wonder when something good would happen after tragic issues were being thrown left and right. That was what Astrid was going through ever since she had found her boyfriend dangling from Viggo's hand with a knife in his back.

The suspense was killing her. Hiccup wasn't awake to make her smile nor feel other happy emotions that she should be feeling.

Toothless was watching on the sidelines, he watched as his human's mate grabbed his hand and kissed the back of his hand. The moment was sweet but Toothless seemed to have a hard time to keep his attention on the riders for some reason. His ears twitched, a soft noise close but yet having a good distant from Toothless to the source of the noise.

The dragon moved his eyes to the side, his body balancing on all four of his paws as he heads to the closed door and sniffed the small crack under the door. The cool night air nipped at Toothless' nose, he flinched slightly at the first touch but got used to it faster than he expected.

The sound got louder in Toothless' hearing, his eyes watching the crack as nothing seemed to pass.

Soon the noise became clear, someone was walking on the edge. The Night Fury couldn't catch the scent of the person belonging to the footsteps and they seemed to stop after a few moments. No shadow were casted in front of the door, no noise to be heard from the outside.

"Toothless? What are you doing?" Astrid mumbled as she finally noticed that the dragon had moved from his spot.

The dragon growled softly and moaned at the door.

"Do you have to go outside?" Toothless looked at Astrid and snorted, he trudged over to his spot and laid under the bed. His green eyes traced the door, something felt off, yet nothing was out of the ordinary. Maybe Toothless would take Astrid out to check if something is wrong tomorrow.

Outside was dark and cold, the wind was blowing softly, some leaves that couldn't hold on were flying away from their trees. The edge was quiet and everything seemed untouched.

Down in the woods, no dragon roamed as all were somewhere safe and warm to sleep for the night.

However, indents were in the mud leading deeping into the woods. The marks stopped at a cave. No light reached into the dark dripping cave, a small cackle echoed from inside. Suddenly some eyes peered from the darkness and shaped into a glare.

"Say goodbye, Dragon Riders."

 **So I didn't know how to end this one... and no idea how to write it either so I hope it wasn't too bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa! *cleans the cobwebs and dust off the story* I haven't touched this in while… okay sorry for the long, very long wait so instead of having a long note like I always do…. Let's get on with the story, shall we? Here is your chapter!**

* * *

Astrid really didn't mind doing patrol, she never argued as she was doing it like Snotlout always had, even the twins argued even when they stood above on a large perch and just sat there. Even if Astrid whined when something "important" was being cut short because of being asked to fill in patrol.

Yet this time, it was a very important task that couldn't wait. Last night, Toothless had spazzed by the door, Astrid making the promise to him that she would check it out in the morning when someone would fill in to watch over Hiccup. That's exactly what she did.

As soon Stoick and Gothi came for a daily check up to see how the heir was progressing and Astrid knew how long it would take for the old, wise lady to check every inch of the boy, so Astrid decided to take that time and do what Toothless had wanted her to do.

"I don't see anything," Astrid muttered particularly to no one, but Stormfly squawked in response, her head tilted slightly to look up at her rider. "Come on girl, let's head back to Hiccup."

Before Astrid could guide her dragon back into the direction of the Edge, Stormfly's body felt tense under the saddle, her head facing in one direction as her pupils turn to slits. The Hofferson rose her eyebrows but it suddenly hit her that danger was somewhere around them and that she was just about to fly back to the base and leave the unwanted danger to roam their island and attack at a certain time.

"Let's check it out but we got to be stealthy, girl." The Hofferson mentally facepalmed herself. Of course, they needed to be stealthy and she was pretty sure her dragon wasn't like Hookfang who could cause an earthquake every time he took a step. That was beside the point! Right now she needed to get to the bottom of the danger mission then how furtive everyone's dragons were.

Stormfly picked up the mysterious scent, her wings violently pounding against the wind, her body descending a little too quickly for Astrid's liking, it would have been better to use the element of surprise but it seemed urgent and Astrid couldn't really argue because she had no actual plan once she went head on with ever that was was out there.

A soft thump sounded in the forest, the wind no longer sweeping her golden locks into the air. Astrid crawled off her dragon and stepped onto the grassy plain, the soft feeling of dirt slightly covering the tip of her boots.

Her axe was pulled from it's hold on her belt. The weapon raised in alarm as she silently and slowly made her way through the forest as Stormfly was slight ahead to lead where the scent was bringing her.

The walk wasn't long-which shocked Astrid because she was mostly crouching and taking small steps and with all that tension upon her shoulders, as she advanced was becoming a problem. Usually, Fearless Astrid Hofferson was never afraid (hence the title Fearless) that she had a plan and maybe some back up before she even risked her life, well sometimes.

A mouth of a cave stood tall beside the blonde, her grip tightening quickly around the axe handle and she could swear she could hear a small crack from the shaft. She started to advance, her eyes squinting into a glare as she could make a figure out from the dark abyss.

"Come on out!" Astrid demanded, her mind whirling as the soft sound of footsteps echoed in the cavern, the outline of a figure becoming full as they stepped into the sunlight. "Viggo?! How did you escape?" Astrid rose her axe higher, ready to attack without mercy. This man had tried to kill her boyfriend, he wasn't getting off easy.

"A good question, Astrid," Viggo answered almost too calmly causing Astrid to search her surroundings, feeling as something was off by just his tone. "Well your guard on the stables are pretty depressing, I would put men in the position because those cells can't even hold anybody in."

"Well you're going back and maybe we will take you up on that offer," Astrid responded. It wasn't much, the threat (if you could call it that), wasn't even a good one anyway but it didn't matter because the Hofferson was just going to put him into an unconscious state and drag his body back into that cell. Even the option of killing him right then and there sounded appealing but Hiccup never liked killing a person and calling it a win and Astrid could respect that. Maybe she'll just have to wait until he receives his sentence.

"Thank you for considering but we won't even make it there. If you guys still have the stables." The way that Viggo had worded his sentence made it seem like he had burned down the whole building and was waiting for the right time to burn down the rest.

Before Astrid could respond or even think about what he meant about not even making it back to the stables, a sharp pain shot at her side, the world around her becoming blurry, Viggo's words became muffled, almost seeming like she was under the waves. Her senses became dull before her body fell with a thud and her eyes closing, trapping her in a sleepy state.

"Grab her brother, we've got a rider to kill," Viggo muttered as Ryker came out from the shadows, the dagger he used doused in a purple liquid finding itself quickly into Stormfly's tail, the dragon dropping quicker than Astrid had.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Put her in the cave, make sure she's bundled up enough." Viggo commanded nicely his eyes falling to the weapon resting outside the cave, the one ready to end a life in the time to come. "After that, get your acting together."

"You sure this will work?" Ryker questioned again. The plan seemed almost fatal for the riders but it also seemed like this plan could fail and the two Grimborns would the ones to fall.

"It worked so far, I could never get that close to Hiccup to succeed like I had. Now let's go, we can't waste any more time." The two left the area, the sword being pulled from the side of the cave and into the sheath resting upon Viggo's back.

Back inside Hiccup's hut, people were becoming impatient, waiting for their heir to wake but his eyes never fluttered open, his body not even flinching at the slightest touch and that bugged the Riders and Stoick.

Gothi had finished checking up Hiccup just a few minutes ago, she had scribbled that Hiccup was healing properly and since he won't wake anytime soon, they'd have to keep feeding him broth and some water. Stoick really couldn't argue with feeding his son, they had gotten used to it after a week of doing it already.

"Is there any more pain?" Stoick asked gently, his eyes locked on the form of his little boy. Hiccup didn't seem in pain, he seemed relaxed to the naked eye which was really good for the Haddocks but Stoick could be wrong and his precious kid could be suffering silently without anyone knowing.

Gothi began to scribble, Gobber translating after. "She says that he isn't facing any pain after testing each spot, the herbs seemed to help but he may feel some pain when he wakes but it would be mostly dull."

"Oh thank Freja." Stoick sighed in relief, as long as his son didn't suffer any longer, then maybe things would start to turn out alright and Hiccup would wake up sooner.

Gothi smiled before kicking Gobber in the ankles, telling him to leave.

"Okay old woman. OW!" Gobber cried as he was whacked with the staff and quickly exiting the building with Gothi, leaving Toothless, Stoick, and Hiccup alone.

Toothless had crawled onto the bed and curled in a ball of scales at the edge of the bed. Toothless released a deep breath, watching the door, seeming to be waiting for someone certain to arrive.

"My poor son." Stoick said, his hand finding Hiccup's warm forehead, pushing his auburn locks from his eyes. "I can't wait for you to wake up. I will do anything for you, my boy, I even put Spitelout in charge while I sit here with you. You'd probably yell at me because of that choice." Stoick chuckled at the thought. He didn't continue, instead, he leaned back in his chair and watch his son rest peacefully.

The moment was sweet but little did they know, it wouldn't last long.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's my ending and my short chapter**

 **But hey, I updated after many, many days.. Right? Oh well hope you liked it and see ya next chapter and/or book!**

 **WONDERLAND OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh look it's me again. So this note may be important so if you guys actually read these then I guess you don't miss out on much XD.**

 **Okay, the reason I have gathered you all here to this note today is that there are some things that I want to inform you. Mkay here we go.**

 **I may be discontinuing Traps and Arrows, I don't have that feeling to write it and the plot is all over so if you guys want it or to re write it way better than what I have, I will gladly give it to the "new" owner, if no one wants it then I might as well just get rid of it. I don't have that spark with it anymore so yeah... Still deciding.**

 **I have also decided to stay writing on Fanfiction! I may only get a review of each chapter and that's it, but I just might as well not worry about it so yeah, I'm staying. *pops a small confetti popper and someone claps* Yep.**

 **And last! Episode 2 isn't up yet and since the ending for DOTW P2 was bad I might as well spoil it because you guys probably know how it would end anyway. They don't run out of time! Yay! Now it's time for Viggo's Revenge!**

* * *

"We have to keep searching, somehow SkullCrusher lost her scent!" Stoick announced, not wasting another minute and leading the riders into a different direction. It had been a few hours and Astrid hadn't returned, which shocked Stoick. As much as he thought on the what if's where Astrid could be, he realized one thing in that fact, Astrid never took hours on the tasks he thought of, especially when she said she go on patrol and be right back because leaving Hiccup's side for unnecessary tasks was not an option, leading Stoick to check the island with the riders, leaving Gothi and Gobber to watch over his son.

"Ah, chief!" Fishlegs called, his eyes widen at his thoughts. "If Astrid went missing, that means someone is one on this island. Who checked on Viggo last? Those stables aren't exactly meant to hold _someone._ "

"OH! It was our turn, I knew we were supposed to do something a week ago." Tuffnut said, shaking his head in disapproval to himself.

"A WEEK AGO!?" Stoick yelled in realization. "You mean Viggo could have been running free for a week! A man who hurt my son could have Astrid."

No one dared to nod, knowing his reaction. Stoick sighed before physically facepalming and heading back to the Edge where he'd check the stable and silently praying to Thor that the crazed man had failed at an attempt to escape. There was a great chance that Stoick would arrive at an empty cage, not caring about what state it was in but only focusing on what it wasn't holding.

Once SkullCrusher had landed on the large terrace of the stables, he didn't waste a breath to jump from the saddle and run into the stables. It wasn't long until his feet came to a stop in front of a certain cell and looked inside until his eyes found a figure slumped in the corner, their teeth showing brightly from the dark chamber.

"Ah, I thought you'd forget about me." Viggo's calm voice echoed out to Stoick before the Grimborn stepped into the light, his face inches from the wooden bars.

"What are you getting at!? What's your little plan? Why Haven't I executed you sooner? Also, Where's Astrid?"

"Many questions and I'll be delighted to answer them and I hope you'd take any answer." Stoick didn't respond, instead, he kept his hard glare, his look could kill Viggo in seconds. Viggo took it as a continue and he did, calmer than ever and that actually started to worry Stoick, no wonder why Hiccup had so many problems with this unbearable man. He was hard to read and by everything he's heard about the man in front of him, this man was intelligent and that gave him a signal to kill this man quickly before more problems stirred. "I have no intention to get at anything, in particular, I can't do much behind these bars. I won't lie either, I have no plan so no need to worry about me, what you should be focusing on is your poor son."

"You did that to my boy! I would be worrying about yourself. Now answer my question. Where's Astrid?" Stoick's hands gripped the bars of the cell, his anger showing clearly in his eyes. Oh, the pleasure of getting this man off the face off the face of the Earth was becoming too appealing for Stoick.

"Well, I'm glad you care. Anyways, I was getting there but your patience seems to be very low. I have no idea where the little blonde one is, again I am incapable of doing anything against you riders as I can't get that far outside now can I?"

"If I found out that this was all lies, I will have your head for a trophy," Stoick grumbled and left the building, if he didn't get out there quick enough, Viggo wouldn't last any longer. Yeah, killing Viggo was one of the best options but answers were still needed and Viggo deserved a slow painful, agonizing death. Stoick was also shocked by the fact that Viggo had somehow got inside his head and managed to get him raged faster than he never knew he could reach.

However, Stoick had calmed down when the sight of riders landed on the perch, ready to give him the news. No matter what it was, Stoick had to keep himself calm, their chief shouldn't be lashing out like a wild dragon affected by eels.

"Anything?" Stoick asked gently as Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins had climbed from their saddles and towards Stoick.

"No sign of Viggo nor Astrid. We know one thing, they couldn't get off this island."

"Don't worry about Viggo, he never escaped," Stoick stated as he sighed, his fingers traveling down his beard.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Well, then why did we waste time searching for a man who was in his cage the whole time!?" Snotlout suddenly yelled, seemingly mad at how most of his day was spent doing nothing important but the rest of the riders disagreed otherwise.

"Duh, because Astrid is missing. Man, he is so … what's the word." Ruffnut questioned.

"I believe it is dumb, I hear that word all the time but I never got it," Tuffnut adds, his fingers stroking his invisible beard almost copying Stoick's thinking actions.

"Maybe because you guys are the definition of dumb!" Snotlout grumbled, the annoyance rate going up quickly.

"Wait for so dumb means Ruffnut and Tuffnut?" Wondered Ruffnut. Fishlegs knew that the twins were know lost in a confused state and the best thing was to ignore it and just let them figure it out like the time they asked what comes after three and it took the twins 2 days to figure it out that it was 4, and that was a week ago.

So really the only thing that Fishlegs responded with, was a facepalm and the slap to the forehead was heard very clearly.

Stoick sighs, trying to ignore the twins and Snotlout. "Whatever. If Viggo's here then I have no idea where Astrid could be but we better find her soon otherwise we could lose her and I don't want to be the one to break the news to Hiccup that he lost his best friend."

"Yeah, me neither, they seemed closer ever since Astrid got blinded, I have no idea what's going on but there is something between them" Fishlegs adds, trying to keep the important conversation going and the more thinking done, the more they get closer to finding Astrid.

"We will worry about that later. Twins and Fishlegs go and search for-"

"I could help to find Miss. Astrid." Viggo called out from the stables, obviously eavesdropping since Stoick had left the building. Which reminded Stoick, do the thinking away from earshot of their enemy.

The riders followed Stoick inside the Dragon Stables and glared at Viggo, they really didn't need his input after all why take advice from an enemy who was probably plotting to kill everyone on the island and burn the island until it was nothing but ash resting on the seafloor.

"Why would trust you?" Fishlegs pointed out, his voice covered in anger.

"Because I know more. There is something between the two, I had a little chat before-"

"Before you stabbed him in the back and dropped him in the ocean!" Stoick argued.

"The past is the past, live in the present. As I was saying, those two are more than acquaintances. The two have managed to keep a secret from all of you as they became official, and bringing it up to Hiccup, he never seemed fond that I had seen right through their little act."

"So they are dating?" Fishlegs muttered.

"I'm pretty sure there's a gambling problem." Snotlout added.

"I believe our idea is better," Ruffnut said. "Hiccup dying is truer because, well, he's dying."

Tuffnut gasps suddenly. "Astrid can tell the future!"

"If Astrid could tell the future, she'd probably stop everything from happening," Fishlegs said with an eye roll.

"She brainwashed Fishlegs so he wouldn't spill her secret. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut escape from the stables, leaving a confused Viggo.

"You guys are an odd bunch," Viggo added.

"The point is, you guys are actually trusting Viggo's words?" Snotlout questioned.

"It's better than letting him out of his hold and letting him wander the Edge!" Fishlegs argued as Stoick rolled his eyes, clearly done with everything today.

"It doesn't matter if my son is dating her or not right now, I want answers. You said you knew where Astrid could be. Now, explain." Stoick wanted to jump with joy that his son finally made a move but it wasn't the time, right now he had to get the answers.

"After Ryker and I had made a split with each other, he is still very well out there. Many people can cover up on where they've been. Ryker would hide on the far side and have Astrid. You can either follow what I say or search yourself and risk a loss. Your choice." Viggo responded.

Stoick gives Fishlegs and Snotlout a worried glance. Each rider sharing the same expression.

Out on the far side of the island, the cave occupied by the intruder was filled with light as a campfire crackled as ash fell onto the rocky surface.

A bound Astrid was slumped in the corner, the rope wrapped around from her shoulders to her toes as her mouth was stuffed with a wad of cloth and wrapped with a large thin cloth filled with dust and grime.

It wasn't until moments after that Astrid had opened her blue eyes. Her vision dazed, making her blink rapidly until it cleared to give her an image of her Deadly Nadder slumped more farther back in the cave and bound as much as Astrid was.

A few minutes of processing on what had happened to her, how she was not rescued, and Hiccup father from her than she had wished, Astrid had begun to struggle, hoping to free herself from the ropes and escape but there was no use. It also pained her that she could use the new tactics from the training lesson that Hiccup had set up a few weeks ago on how to escape ropes. Hiccup had said that they should make their body tense because when the rope was tied, it was tied with you with a loose body, so if you tensed your body and became stiff, you could loosen the ropes and run free, but she had no skin showing as the rope almost suffocated her.

It was a few minutes of pointless struggling, her body became still. Her sudden movements were also seized because of a pair of feet and entered her view, causing her to look up.

"Ah, look who's awake!" Ryker laughed. Astrid's eyes grew at the sight before building up her courage and glaring daggers at the man. "Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's prize. You're easier to catch then you give and I thank you for that because if we never caught you then we'd never get the chance to get rid of a pest. So ready to feel how it feels to be a cause of your precious little boyfriend's death?"

* * *

 **Short chapter and *grins evilly* Ready 1..2..3..**

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 **So uh yeah, short but what do you think.**

 **ANYWAYS…. Since I have nothing else to say might as well do my wonderful exit!**

 **WONDERLAND OUT!**

 ***Covers self in a blanket and disappears but really is still standing there with a blanket over my head* IT WORKED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY, HEY! So I have an announcement before we start.**

 **JULY 7th I WILL BE SOMEWHERE WHERE I GET NO DATA AND NO SIGNAL AND I WILL BE UP THERE UNTIL THE 16th SO I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PUBLISH ANYTHING!**

 **Oh yeah, GUESS WHO PASSED THEIR TEMPS TEST! My dad got me cake to celebrate :D**

 **Also since I want to warn all my readers I will make a note that will be deleted before the 7th so yeah.**

 **Anyways, no more blabbering and let's head on!**

* * *

Astrid really felt like she was useless at the moment. Being bound head to toe was agonizing especially when she was worrying over the fact that Ryker was on the island, probably with more men. She didn't know whether to try and fight back somehow even though escaping was completely out of the question or just sit in the uncomfortable position that she had been stuck in for a few hours and listen to Ryker chuckle at the thought of everyone's gruesome deaths that he'd afflict upon the riders and their followers.

The Hofferson could really care less about the threats Ryker was silently mumbling to himself, the sick satisfaction of blood being spilt and head mounted on walls, pleasing the man. During the time that Ryker had pleased himself, Astrid was watching her dragon, the reptile awake and present with her surroundings. There was a few times that the two had made eye contact, conversations seemed to pass between the dragon and the rider without any words being used.

"Alright," He started, causing Astrid's eyes to wander off Stormfly and onto Ryker who was paced around the cave. "So you and Hiccup, huh? I knew it would happen sooner or later, I mean you guys are practically revolving around each other." Astrid grunted, knowing the conversation was going somewhere and she wouldn't like where it was heading. "Like I said, how does it feel to be the cause of Hiccup's death."

The eyebrow that was risen from Astrid was a sign of confusion, causing Ryker to continue, yet his glare seemed more wicked than before.

"You were so easy to catch and because of the lack of skills of escaping, you will be the distraction for the riders leaving your poor little Hiccup to the Hunters. Isn't that a great feeling?"

It was a great feeling that Ryker had explained his plan, filling in the missing pieces that Astrid couldn't figure out in her mind. Yet, a dreaded feeling had tingled her spine, they were still out for Hiccup, ready to take out the leader to win the game.

That is what Astrid needed, however. Since she knew how far she had traveled before finding the cavern and the two annoying Grimborns, was on the far side of the island, a great distance from protecting Hiccup, but if she knew the plan and warned her rescuers, they could grab her later and save the heir.

It was _almost_ fool-proof and that was acceptable as long as her plan succeeds and the Hunters go down then she was good.

Astrid had to put on an act, trick the older brother and disintegrate his plan when he least expected it. So she used her acting skills the best she could and do what she could do best in a situation like this, squirming until her body went numb.

Back near the Edge, was Stoick and the riders (common sentence) mounted on their dragons with a final decision in their minds. They've decided to take Viggo's words which pretty much chilled Stoick to the bone and a giant wave of shock scamper over him. After all, they were putting mostly all of their trust to what Viggo said, the man trying to take down the Riders and Berk with one sword and one body. This mission was pretty much risking everything if you put thought into it but Stoick was the chief, he needed to take those risks and hope that Thor was on his side while Loki was on the other side, not the other way around.

"Alright, Viggo said that Ryker was hiding on the far side of the island in a cave and he could have Astrid, so we need to think." Stoick announced, the tough winds making him harder to hear so everyone had to yell, like they always had.

"You know what I think?" Tuffnut says. In response, many groans met his ears but he seemed to forget the noises and instead continue on what he had in mind. "I think we should punch all my teeth out then replace them with dragon teeth."

"I will gladly take out your teeth!" Ruffnut offers.

"How would this help exactly?" Fishlegs questions, not even bothering to turn his back from the twins and keep his eyes on the rapidly passing trees.

"Duh, we can show him my teeth, have him think I have magical teeth like Toothless but instead I'm well, not toothless and we watch the Hunters run off like babies." Tuffnut responds with a satisfied grin, to him the plan was flawless.

"Yeah, sorry to bring down the roof,"

"Outside." Tuffnut corrects.

"Fine, the outside but I'm pretty sure that won't work." Fishlegs finishes.

"You know what we should do, just fly back, take a rest. Besides, maybe we can trick Viggo to think that we are searching for Astrid but really not." Snotlout adds.

"We are keeping the plan as it is! No dragon teeth and no being lazy." Stoick cuts in, clearly annoyed by the sudden tries to change of plans. However, what Stoick said had made Fishlegs think about the situation in the first place. They are suddenly trusting an enemy that is out for blood and headed to the far side of the island with every rider and the chief. Snotlout could be right and they would have safer chances staying back at the Edge but also Stoick was right, Astrid could be killed, they really don't know Viggo's plan anyways, besides, Hiccup was safe with Gobber and Gothi and they were both crazy.

Speaking of the two crazy Berkians, they were still inside Hiccup's hut like said, denying the thought of both figures leaving the building.

"When do you think they would be back?" Asked Gobber, his one and only working hand feeling Hiccup's forehead for any fever, which he actually wanted Hiccup to have. If there wasn't any, that meant Hiccup's body was not mending itself like it should. Gladly there was one making the Blacksmith sigh in relief.

Gothi scribbled with her staff, the answer not sure of their arrival. Gobber grumbled, his patients dwindling. He loved to watch over his apprentice, he wanted to take care of him, but sitting in the same room with a crazy woman with a staff, was not an option, especially when he was in a bad mood in the first place after missing on meals and beginning to feel like his stomach was eating his insides.

Gothi knew how peevish her translator was, so instead of talking through a stick and some dirt, the wise healer had begun to clean up the sand, making sure she left the hut how she found it. Gobber didn't really take in what Gothi was doing, his care not going up far enough. Even though the one-handed, meat-headed Viking wanted to do a little cleaning, he never got up. Mostly because everyone tells him how he lacks the organization skills.

Toothless was another who wouldn't move from his spot which was under the bed, curled around the front two legs. The dragon only accepted fish handed to him where he was resting. Why eat when your human is suffering and you have the feeling to protect him with everything you have? Toothless even scoffed at the idea of stretching, causing his limbs to have the heavy, dull, tingling feeling, almost like pins and needles softly puncturing his scales.

At first the Night Fury had no idea what was going on to cause that feeling so he gnawed at his legs, thinking it was some little enemy causing him discomfort but after moving his paws a little to see if something was biting him, the feeling died but came back minutes later, which he ignored anyhow.

The moment became long, no one said (or wrote) anything and minute check ups here and there because Gothi really couldn't find anything else to do. Gobber was searching the room with only his eyes, everything he had saw without getting up was working perfectly. Of course, there were some impressed gasps to see how much Hiccup has improved with his Blacksmith skills but betting how reckless they actually were.

However, the Night Fury and the two humans were shaken from their thoughts, the air suddenly becoming suspenseful as the door creaked in protest as it opened to reveal five men that had chosen the side of the Hunters. The men were armed with swords and axes, their grins of success was showing brightly, their teeth almost haunting.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off yer faces." Gobber threatens. He was not happy with the Hunters. Viggo and those worthless bimbos had injured one of the Berkians and when someone was after a Berkian member no matter on who they were (expect Mildew), the whole village of Berk would lose their mind and seek revenge on the enemy. The part that got Gobber was how they were trying to kill his godson _and_ trying a second time to finish the job. Oh, how he was going to pound Viggo and their little friends after everything was finish.

"Go ahead and try." The man in the middle muttered, his weapon raised as Gothi and Toothless had stood by Gobber, whatever they were using to fit was either raised or prepared.

The small battle had begun before someone could even blink, metal against wood as the familiar echo of a plasma blast had filled the room, each fighting for survival. Gobber had no actual weapons and pretty much was afraid to touch anything in Hiccup's hut because it probably could be more than a sword and could lower Gobber's chance of winning because he doesn't know how to use it.

Gothi was on the other side of the room whacking anyone who was less than 10 feet from Hiccup. The old woman was definitely stronger than she had looked but everyone had also judged the weak ones and ended up being and surprised at the outcome of their actual strength.

Toothless seemed to keep the title of the ferocious Night Fury. None of the men had actually had a move to kill the dragon, probably because if Viggo succeeded, the Night Fury would catch a hefty price in auctions, yet Toothless wasn't allowing that. His powerful blast were keeping him at bay but that was until he ran out and had to use the next best thing, his teeth and tail.

The fight seemed to be on Berk's side until a surprise attack had come from behind, dragon root arrows cutting through the air and piercing Toothless' scales three times before the dragon had dropped with a thud. That's when the battle became outnumbered and suddenly, the Berkians began to struggle as ten more Hunters had swarmed the hut.

That's when everything became a blur. Gobber didn't register that Gothi was placed next to him on the floor with guards holding her, seizing her movements and snapping her stick in half before chucking the broken staff into a corner like a piece of trash. Next thing Gobber had noticed that he too was slammed to the wooden floor and sat on to make sure he couldn't move a single muscle.

"Finally you surrendered." A voice sounded as a man stepped from the shadows and Gobber and Gothi knew that voice and the facial features. The one and only man that the Berkians despised more than Yaknog and that's saying something.

"Viggo." Gobber hissed, the Grimborn's presence turning everything to black and white.

"Listen, businessman to businessman. There are things we have to dispose of otherwise it could affect our work right? I mean you have dull weapons that can't be sharpened no more and I have men who despise my opinions and we always have to throw them out to succeed. Am I right?"

"You aren't a businessman, yer a heartless killer who smells like trolls." Viggo didn't respond, Gobber thought maybe it was a loss of words but this man could fight with just his words. Soon, Gobber had gotten his answer why the man filled with no mercy had not spoken, instead, he made his way to the bedside where Hiccup laid still, his head facing Viggo's direction.

"I appreciate the comment but I'm here to finish the job I couldn't complete. I had given him the pity of a slow death so he could think of his failure but I have no time."

"Don't you dare, I will skin you alive Viggo!" Gobber threatens. Viggo didn't flinch at the words, he never has shown how much things could affect him but Gobber could tell this man was desperate to get rid of issues and that soon the war would end. Viggo was becoming desperate, his plans seeming more reckless and fool proof. Viggo was slipping.

The leader unsheathed a dagger and let the sun catch the fresh blade. That dagger will soon be covered with blood and Gobber was not going to let that happen, yet, the only thing he could do was scream as the dagger started to fall, pointed towards Hiccup's heart.

"No." Gobber breaths before letting his pleading screams go as the dagger cut closer. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 ***sniffs air* Fresh chapter and… *sniffs again* a hint of …... CLIFFHANGER!**

 **THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

 **If I can get another chapter in before the 7th (99.9% not) THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR 1 WEEK AND 3 DAYS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE STORY DOWN ON LOOSE LEAF BUT CAN'T PUBLISH!**

 **WONDERLAND OUT *drives away***


	8. Chapter 8

**Can you believe I left you on that cliffhanger *evil cackle* I'm not really good with cliffhangers but I think I did really good with that one unless said otherwise?**

 **ANYWAY! I HAVE A QUESTION!**

 **WHO ELSE THINKS THAT VIGGO AND RYKER WERE NEVER FEUDING! Like you see how many times Ryker was upset with his brother and just how they talked, but I feel like it was all an act. I mean, what if Viggo was really going to stab Hiccup and drop him in the ocean and if the plan failed (which he did) He'd have a reason to drop the dagger and why they'd stop in the middle of nowhere. I think he really did know where the submaripper was and used it for a cover up if someone found out. Also their stories really never added up, Ryker lying about the Dragon Eye and stuff and how he turned on Hiccup.**

 **EITHER I'M JUST REALLY SLOW AND INCREDIBLY STUPID BUT I SWEAR GUYS IF I'M NOT THEN I THINK I'M GOING SOMEWHERE!**

 **ALSO ANNOUNCEMENTS! Did you notice I added a book cover? What do you think? Also thanks for the help guys. My dog went after my cats like I predicted but she didn't get a chance to injure them. We found out that she feels VERY nervous around other dogs that she lashes out at them. We put her in training and she couldn't even look at other dogs because she's just terrified. So we are figuring that out.**

 ***splashes water in face* Ah, relaxing. Get in those comfy pj's and roll into a burrito blanket because I got a chapter for you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Every time when no one talked, no boards creaked under a man's feet, no cough or snore, there was no plain silence like people said. Instead, their ears were met with the annoying, constant ringing noise that would make your eardrums feel like they were slowly dying. Yet, the ringing noise was absent in Hiccup's hut even though no one would say a word.

However, the only sound someone could actually make was the heavy, worried breathing of the one and only, Gobber. His heart pounded quickly against the wooden planks he was pressed to and the sound echoed around the room.

Gobber had finally just registered everything that had occurred in the last ten minutes. Them being tackled to the floor and forced to watch Viggo murder Hiccup right before their eyes.

But he didn't.

Instead, someone had wedged their way between the dagger and Hiccup, stopping the blade from moving any further. It was Heather. No one really knew how the two had suddenly shown at the right time, or how they even heard of Viggo escaping and coming to kill the heir. Yet, Gobber couldn't argue, Heather had stopped the blade and Dagur was beside the troublesome man with a sword pointed at the Grimborn's neck.

"Get your hands away from my brother. Don't ever touch him again."

"Ah, always a pleasure to see you again Dagur."

"You son of a-" His sentence was never finished as anger filled him and his sister. They had arrived at the Edge not too long ago to check on how everything was going, what Viggo was up to, and if they needed any back-up if things got rough. Yet, once they arrive, the Edge was silent and that was a sign that something was wrong, which was confirmed quickly after when grunts and metal slapping against other metal had sounded from inside Hiccup's hut.

Which brought them here and stopping any murder to occur.

Heather used her strength to push the Grimborn away from Hiccup's bedside and into Dagur who was more than happy to use his sword. Even though Viggo didn't flinch to when Dagur had moved his sword into a certain position, telling that he was ready to fight, Viggo still worried, just a bit because there was a big difference when you compared a sword to a dagger. Yet, Viggo choked down all the fear bubbling inside him and raised his dagger, ready to get rid of the shields and take down Hiccup once and for all.

The other Berserker who was standing guard on Hiccup's bed had decided that taking out the men that were still on top of Gothi and Gobber would probably be a good idea. After all, they were outnumbered and there was no way Heather could handle everyone by herself. The raven-haired quickly took down the guards, no matter what she had done, the guards would be off the two in seconds.

Heather readied her double-sided axe and charged at the men. Luckily like what she had thought, the guards had dropped their attention from Gobber and Gothi to quickly stop them from being murdered. The weapons were pulled out and the attacks beginning. Once freed, Gothi and Gobber didn't hesitate to interfere with the fighting.

Dagur seemed to had Viggo covered. Even though the man was light on his feet, Dagur realized his weakness quicker than a Gronkle eating a mountain of rocks after weeks of not eating. Viggo just wanted to get rid of Dagur and go after what he had come for, all his moves kept pushing the men closer to Hiccup's bedside but Dagur had put more distance between the heir and the two men. Distracted with Hiccup, it made the fight way easier for Dagur.

His sister had managed to take out the other men with the help of Gobber and Gothi. Gobber really didn't put up much of a fight, instead, he used his hook to deliver blows to the head while Gothi took purpose in her staff. It was a very useful weapon, there wasn't even a dent in the carved wood as she went after each man, knocking them down in seconds. There was a whole other side to Gothi, and Heather had to take the time to wrap that around her head. She never really knew the old lady but from the stories she heard, it was just weird.

Heather looked at the bodies of her enemies, finding it clear to go, she headed off to the other side of the room where Toothless laid still. Heather had to contain a gasp as she saw the shaft standing tall as the arrowhead was buried inside Toothless, blood leaking onto the wooden floor. She bit her lip as her fingers wrapped around the shaft and pulled it from its hold. Luckily Toothless was too out of it to feel any pain, she was glad that his numbness wasn't from blood loss but instead from the dragon root that the arrow was coated in, besides, the arrow had stopped any blood from spilling out further. Leaving the arrow in could cause an infection without proper cleaning but it did a nice job of stopping the warm liquid.

Heather quickly tended to the wound, grabbing gauze and some water with a couple of cloths as she ran frantically around the room. Once she had the items she needed, she headed back to Toothless and begun to work, glad she had learned how to tend to dragons when she was tending to Windshear when she had first encountered the dragon. After cleaning and bandaging Toothless' laceration, Heather raised her head and checked on how her brother and the two Berkians were doing.

What she saw had brought a smile to her face, Gobber and Dagur had an unconscious Viggo in their arms and were dragging him to a corner in the hut before tying him firmly in ropes and small cuffs that Hiccup had forged for issues just like these. After Viggo was placed in a far corner, the four checked Hiccup over briefly, making sure he was still alive and well.

Out on the far side of the island was Stoick and the gang. They had managed to reach the cave Viggo had described and was now slowly sneaking closer up to the cavern, ready to pounce when the time was right.

"Nw remember, Ryker is in there, especially with Astrid. We don't know what he is up to." Stoick muttered, the gang members close to hear his quiet voice.

"Well obviously. I'm surprised we actually trusted Viggo." Snotlout whispered, his eyes rolling in the process.

"Viggo wasn't lying, you can tell. Getting a glance at the cave, there was a large blue shape wiggling in there. It has to be Stormfly, which means Astrid is close and so is Ryker." Fishlegs added.

"Well if they are there and Viggo wasn't lying, don't you think it was a little weird that Viggo would sell out his brother, I mean."

"From what we are hearing, they aren't on the same page so quit arguing and let's get going," Fishlegs muttered before crawling out into the open as everyone follows in tow. Ryker expecting the guest, turned with a wicked smile.

"Oh, I guess you really did believe my brother's words. I'm shocked."

"Same here." Snotlout added but was quickly muted when Fishlegs' arm swung into the Jorgenson's stomach.

"Well the only way to get her, is to get through me," Ryker said with a grin, he'd hope that he'd put up a good enough fight and waste the riders' time so Viggo could complete his mission.

"Oh, that would be a pleasure," Stoick said and swung his sword before preparing it for combat. The two large men charged at one another, swords clashing against swords. The other riders took the chance to free Astrid and Stormfly while Stoick had fought Ryker. Even if Ryker wanted to stop the Dragon Riders from freeing their allies, he had a chief to take down and if he kept his focus on something else, the battle would be over before one could blink.

Fishlegs hurried and untied Astrid as the others went to Stormfly's aid.

"You idiots!" Astrid says.

"A thank you would be nice." Snotlout commented as he cut the ropes of the net covering Stormfly. Once the two were freed, Astrid and her dragon left the cave into the clearing with the other riders as they waited for Stoick to finish.

"I know the plan, Ryker doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"What do you mean plan?" Fishlegs wonders, suddenly confused.

"Well my big friend, a plan is a detailed proposal for doing or achieving something. Something men create." Tuffnut describes.

"Yeah, and we thought you were the smart one," Ruffnut added. All that could have been heard in the woods not counting the mini battle in the cave was Snotlout smacking his hand against his face.

"Idiots." Snotlout muttered.

"Ryker said I was the cause of Hiccup's death and how I was the distraction. Viggo and Ryker were working together this whole time. He knew that all of you would come to rescue me because the last time you saw Viggo was behind bars and we didn't know Ryker was hiding in the caves. That is why we are on the far side of the island, while you guys are here, Hiccup has no guard and Viggo can easily take him down, just like what he wanted to do the first time." Astrid explained.

"But we left Gobber and Gothi there to protect him and make sure he was healing fine." Snotlout added.

"What if Viggo brought friends? We would be outnumbered, even if Toothless helped. Remember Dragon Root arrows."

"Oh, Thor." Fishlegs panicked and looked at Stoick, who fortunately had the upper hand in combat. "Stoick! We were a distraction!" Fishlegs announced. It wasn't exactly smart to yell that especially when the chief was in the middle of combat and would have been distracted if he hadn't caught on, but luckily he did.

"You son of a-" Stoick yelled before suddenly becoming fiercer than he was, his attacks faster and more powerful, which Ryker couldn't catch up. The vast chief of Berk quickly disarmed Ryker before drop kicking the man against the stone, the Grimborn falling unconscious. "Load him up, I'm heading to my son," Stoick says and leaves the area before the riders could register what had happened in the last second.

"You heard the man, let's go," Astrid said and they secured Ryker's body in rope and loading him into Stormfly's claws before taking off and heading to the Edge.

Astrid hoped that Gobber and Gothi had managed on their own and Hiccup and them were still alive. If Hiccup was gone, Viggo would never forget her or what she would do to him. Astrid was already furious that Viggo had tried again to kill her boyfriend, she was pissed the whole week when Viggo stabbed Hiccup the first time.

It wasn't long until Astrid dropped off Ryker with Fishlegs and Snotlout at the stables before she took off to Hiccup's hut and almost busted the door down when she arrived there. What shocked her was who was in the hut. Heather and Dagur were standing proudly as Stoick thanked them and rubbed his large hand over Hiccup's forehead.

Astrid decided she could talk with Heather and Dagur later, right now she needed to be by Hiccup. Her blue eyes wandered over the sleeping boy, her heart beating quickly as she checked the boy over. Finding no injuries, she took a deep breath and laughed.

"I stopped Viggo before he could even touch Hiccup," Heather mumbled from the side. Astrid smiled and wrapped her arms around her best friend, thanking her over and over again.

Stoick couldn't help but smile. Hiccup was lucky to have someone like Astrid in his life, he would never say no if they decided to get married in the future. Thinking of marriage, Stoick took a glance at his son then to Astrid, remembering the talk Viggo and he had in the stables. Viggo had said Hiccup and Astrid had finally become official. If it was true, Stoick would jump for joy, well there was only one way to find out.

"Toothless got injured fighting for Hiccup, but I made sure he was tended too," Heather added, Astrid quickly hurried to the Night Fury's side, her fingers lingering over the bandages. Astrid gently rubbed the dragon in comfort, feeling utterly terrible. Poor Toothless, maybe if she had been smarter, she wouldn't have gotten captured and Toothless would be running around like the happy, adorable dragon like he is.

Stoick looked at Astrid and gave a small smile before opening his mouth. "So, how is the relationship with my son going?" Oh, how he'd hope that Viggo was telling the truth or he would be sounding really stupid in this moment.

Astrid's head quickly lifted, her wide eyes looking at Stoick who read her like an open book.

"Who told you?!" Astrid blurted out, her hand quickly covering her mouth. Heather looked shocked before smiling widely and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"FINALLY! I KNEW IT!" Her deafening scream echoing around the Edge, scaring stray dragons away from the buildings.

Astrid was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

 **And done with the chapter. Feels a little rushed but oh well. I feel bad that I left you guys on the cliffe and stuff.**

 **Whatcha think?**

 **WONDERLAND OUT! *hides under blankets***


	9. Chapter 9

**Wassup my fellers! Season 5 was a jiffy *smacks self* No. I seriously loved numero cinco of Race To The Edge because the Hiccstrid and all the surprises.**

 **HEHE**

 **Anyways, I don't have much of these notes, I kind of want to shout-outs again but I was never a fan of them for some reason. OH WELL!**

 ***grabs 8 slices of pizza* Ready for the chapter? Me too. Just kidding I know what happens. Enjoy.**

 **WAIT I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I HAVEN'T HAD ANY EASY WAY TO WRITE SO THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN ON MY PHONE SO I AM NOT A FAN OF IT! Also only chapters will be written short like this when I have to write with my phone. Right now I am using an On-screen keyboard ... ugh**

* * *

"You. Are. Seriously. Getting. On. My. Nerves!" A voice in a thick accent grunted, the sound of a leather rope slapping fresh skin as anger poured from the man holding the bloodied whip.

Stoick stood proud over the groaning Dragon Hunters, their blood coloring the wooden floor as Viggo and Ryker watched helplessly.

Fuming, Stoick turned around to face the brothers with a growl, his eyes lit with flames of anger, killing the two slowly in his mind.

"I don't care if people say I am ridiculous, I don't care if this isn't the right option, but it is for me. At dusk tomorrow, you two will be executed for the attempted murder of my son, for putting my child through all your issues."

"May I interject Stoick, but we aren't at fault for everything. Your son has crossed paths with me and my work, something that I have to do to keep living, if he hadn't put his nose into our lives I wouldn't be trying to get rid of him and you guys can be flying into sunsets with your dragons with no intention to bother me and my workforce." Viggo stated, give his brother constant looks from across the stables.

"Well maybe if you didn't do what you did and actually figured another way to earn money for a proper living like you said, then my son wouldn't be hunting you down. He is a good person, you are a waste of space." Stoick grumbled.

"My brother is right," Ryker popped in, standing up to match Viggo's posture. "Who knows how many others are doing what we are doing. Hiccup just picked the wrong people to fight with."

Stoick opened his mouth, ready to attack with more words, however, since none came out, he quickly shut his mouth and looking at the floor, ignoring the sinister smiles of the Grimborns.

The chief didn't know what to think. There was no way he was going to tell them or even think that Viggo was right, his son loved dragons and he was doing the world good, but there _are_ other people who could be dangerous and killing the dragons or selling them off and the riders still lived peacefully, even if they were at war. That was the problem. Stoick knew some men out there that should be taken care of, especially focused on but they couldn't have the half of the world ready to attack the Berkians at once, it was more hell than just dealing with the Grimborns. Beside, Stoick caught a few connections with the man he was thinking of and the Hunters. Even what Astrid told him was more right as the days passed.

" _Chief, after Hiccup was, well...you know...hurt, I grabbed Viggo and he was explaining about a man who could kill without reason, that we had to focus on him more and Viggo was doing all of this to please that man."_

" _Do you remember what he said word for word?" Stoick wondered, pacing in the clubhouse as Astrid explained. (Pacing was obviously a Haddock thing)._

" _Yeah. He said "_ _There are people that are out there more heartless than me, believe me Astrid. A man who kills without a reason and just for the hunger for his sick blood. That man has sent men to buy dragons from me, a dragon army slowly building but they come back to the men who help them and take everything._ " _And he also said "_ _To save my business and build a new tribe to go after the madman_ _. Do you think that is important?"_

" _I do know certain people that had a small dragon army, seeking for power." Stoick added, stroking his thick beard._

Stoick shook his head, stopping the thoughts from there. Astrid had dragged him away from his son's side because of things Viggo had said that she couldn't stop thinking about. Mostly because the riders believed that Viggo had his own little business, which he did but he didn't think it was for revenge or even helping a man to conquer the world before them.

"Just because you may be right," At the word right Stoick cringed mentally, no enemy was right and even if they were, they defiantly didn't deserve the satisfaction of being right. "Doesn't mean I feel sorry. You could have had many other options to figure out how to escape being Hiccup's targets but you put it on yourself. There is more parts of this world, we were never after you but Dagur and now since you just didn't lie low, you had to show what you owned which was more idiotic than your sob stories." Without another word Stoick left, leaving Viggo to glance once more at Ryker, their eyes dull as their death neared. Defeat wasn't an option and it was time to escape one more time with Hiccup's head in their clutches.

Speaking of the young Viking, Stoick headed to Hiccup's hut, ready to sit by his son after a eventful day, talking to him softly at everything he missed, seeing him rest sweetly even though he had been asleep for a few weeks, the blood loss and water quickly exhausting him, the pain doing much worse for him to even flutter his eyes.

The vast man pulled up the door as he took a deep breath, yet that calming breath became a gasp of shock as his eyes fell onto a moving form sitting up as Astrid cuddled them gently. Everyone occupying the room turned their heads to the sudden pull of the door to see Stoick. Astrid gave a warm smile as she held onto Hiccup's shoulder and hand.

"Hiccup." Stoick said breathlessly.

"H-hi dad." Hiccup's voice was hoarse and quiet but it was still something for Stoick. The chief's face stretched as he smiled before heading to Hiccup's bedside and gently hugging his only child, taking the feeling of someone actually hugging back in quickly.

After having the tender moment with his father, Toothless was back by Hiccup curling on his bed with a put, his eyes staring into Hiccup's. The two already shared a moment, enjoying the moment where the two best friends were awake and safe, even if Hiccup kept worrying over the bandages on Toothless, almost crying that his best dragon friend was hurt trying to protect Hiccup who was an easy target.

"How are you feeling my boy?"

"Like I was sat on by the Eruptadon." Stoick chuckled and looked at the image in front of him of Astrid and his own flesh and blood looking at each other with their eyes shimmering. The chief smiled, enjoying the fact that his son had someone to love.

Back in the stables where the happiness was nowhere, where two bodies were lying still their lives lost unable to fight against the whip.

Viggo looked at the bars separating him and freedom, the sun shining brightly, giving the Edge a warm, friendly look. To Viggo it was sickening.

"We die at dusk so you better have a plan to get us out of here before then." Ryker growled.

"Yes I know." Viggo muttered. "You know brother, you always tried to fit your plans in for us to use but now that we are held till our deaths to set us free, you aren't thinking either."

"You want to get out so bad, you want death for dishonor. You want Hiccup dead. I just don't care about it. This is a every man for himself situation and you can't stop thinking of the boy!"

Viggo growled, his eyes narrow. Before the Grimborn could lash out and spit venom at his brother (metaphor) he quickly gathered himself and took a deep breath.

"You're right. Every man for himself." Viggo said. A grin plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Short, really short but it's a chapter am I right. I'll try to make a longer one next time!**

 **BUT! This is where all the actual stuff happens. Things get bigger and probably better if I was good at writing it but yep.**

 **Since I don't feel like moving at all today this will be my famous exit.**

…

… **.**

 ***lays down***

 **WONDERLAND OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, did I tell you I'm sorry for not updating yet? School is so much more stressful than I last remember it [sighs]**

 **I got a teacher who doesn't even explain the lesson and acts like we know everything, I can't even finish a test in time and is failing but hey, I do got all A's except for ...well math. I haven't been able to write because I'm buried in homework, I don't get enough sleep either. [hits head against wall]**

 **Oh, and my cat had passed on October 11, 2017. Took me time to adjust without him.**

 **I'd feel bad if I told you my full life story. How is all your guys' school year working so far?**

 **Well, this chapter kind of sucks because I can't pull anything well enough from my small mind to write what I'm thinking right now.**

 **OH! NEWS UPDATE: On wattpad, my best friend and I were writing a book but it sucked because we weren't that good at writing when we did it. It's called Creatures. We are going to re write it and I'm like "well now that I'm on fanfiction, I kinda wanna share it to the few people that read my stories." IT IS HICCUP!WHUMP. We will try our best to make sure Hiccup is very much whumped. SO! That's it.**

 **Or we wanted to do Blinded Love. It's about Prince Hiccup and Villager Astrid. I'll explain if you want me to.**

 **DELETED NOTE AND ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **Summary for Creatures (if you want me to publish it on here):**

 **Astrid, the fearless slayer of vampires. To prove she is worth the killing material and wants to go on missions like everyone else, her boss gives her the chance, but the mission she receives is the hardest, to take out the strongest Vampire clan there was. The Haddocks. Can Astrid succeed the mission or will she crumble to her death? HICCUP!WHUMP**

 **Might be changing the summary (88.9% chance of change)**

 **NOW LET'S READ ON. Raise your hand if you just skipped through the note.**

* * *

When you knew that your fate had already been decided, that your death would take place one day and the things you couldn't complete in your life missions, it would become a slow, agonizing wait. When you wait for the release from the cruel world's hands, the freedom of the pain and the constant running from the enemies you made.

To Viggo, it was the same feeling, the slow wait seeming to never end as he waited for his execution. The issue was, he hadn't completed what he came here for, to do. Of course, he was going to find a way out from this cell and slowly slide the blade of his dagger up Hiccup's stomach and place into Hiccup's heart, slowly killing the boy. The Grimborn obviously understood the idea of a slow, painful death was not going to work especially when Hiccup was surrounded by many Vikings who would lay their hands on Viggo before he could even take a glance at that kid. Yet, he felt as though all the opportunities were given to him. Viggo knew that he was becoming more desperate as Hiccup and the Riders achieved more wins then he had planned and tried everything in your power even if it was an idiotic plan that was fool proof no matter what he chose gave more advantages for the Riders and he was slipping quicker than he imagined, but he was not giving up. Not until Hiccup was dead and that was for a fact.

Snapping him from his thoughts, he felt a pair of eyes watching him and he turned in the direction seeing his brother's eyes locked onto him, his facial expressions clearly telling him that Ryker seemed pissed with how everything turned out. Another thing changing with the brothers. Their relationship was slipping also, Ryker didn't seem to like the plans and how Viggo had told him that his plans were useless but end up wanting an idea in the end. That was another problem.

"Staring won't help if you are trying to kill me," Viggo muttered, turning his head in a different direction then Ryker's direction.

"Seriously, your plans are becoming more sluggish as we go. After all the times against the Riders you never listened to me because I know how their minds work, how they escape, and I know to leave them injured because then they are more defenseless and can't escape as easily but you don't listen to me, don't take away the ability to escape because your "Viggo"." Ryker said cocking his fingers at his brother's name to make emphasis. "If you would just listen to me know, I have a way to escape but you are too desperate to even think normally. So you are the reason why Hiccup is still alive and doing better as we speak!"

Viggo kept his lips closed, not arguing with the stubbornness of Ryker. He knows who will make it out of everything alive, so the point of arguing was barely important. This day was getting more longer than he wanted.

In Hiccup's hut, the owner of the hut was sat up on the bed smiling as each rider talked until their throats when raw. Hiccup listened carefully taking in every detail of the weeks he missed. None of it seemed fun for his friends, especially when Astrid was used against him so he could be killed. To be honest he couldn't tell if he should be happy or upset. Happy that, she was serious to protect him that people believed they had to get rid of her to get to him. Upset that she could have been killed because of him.

"Alright," Stoick chuckles as he glances at his son. "Let's calm before my son goes berserk."

Dagur headed to Stoick's side and placed a hand on the large man's arm. "Don't worry sir, he's my brother, he's already lost it a while ago."

"Not as bad as you, Dagur."

"Oh, why thank you chief." Hiccup smiled as his father stepped closer to the bed, the others filling the room, grinning with happiness.

The silence was calming to Hiccup but one thing had stayed on his mind, no matter how many times he tried to forget it, to ignore the issue that kept his mind more occupied. The heir glanced at his father, his eyes already readable.

"What is it?"

"Viggo and Ryker, you never told me what will happen to them." Hiccup mumbled. He knew Stoick was going to say something like 'don't worry about them' but everyone knew that he was going to worry. If they were still out there, still roaming the forest, planning another attack, Hiccup wasn't just going to sit here feeling like a useless idiot. His family and friends had kept facing the Grimborns countless times but he felt terrible that mostly everything was because of him.

"Well, they are nice and secure in the academy, I have decided that taking their life would be safer for you and the other riders," Stoick said. His son never agreed that taking lives would be the best way to solve a conflict with another living being, yet, Stoick had a reason and Hiccup should be able to understand why Stoick had chosen this way out of the issue.

The said boy sighed. Of course, there was no point in arguing because really, Hiccup knew why, in fact, feeling the pain bubbling in his back had given him a one really good reason. Also knowing his father, Stoick wanted every single Berkian to be safe from the Grimborn's harm, which is why he had to physically get rid of the pest behind everything. Yet, Hiccup also knew that if we killed Viggo, we were just doing the same as him. Yeah, Viggo wasn't completely innocent and this was for safety but there is always another way than just killing but he should know, Vikings find just the sight of blood coating their fingers, pleasing.

"It's for a good cause, Hiccup."

"I know," Hiccup said no more, instead, his eyes moved to Astrid, his smile growing as she wrapped his hand in her's as Heather fangirled behind.

No one really knew what to say after what Hiccup and Stoick just had a conversation about, besides, after telling Hiccup everything, and seriously, everything, conversations were dead. Yet, even thought they were finally getting rid of every issue they had, something had still felt off and no one could place a finger on it.

"What about the Hunters?" Fishlegs spoke out.

"What about them?" Astrid wonders, not really in the right mood to be starting a conversation like this.

"Well, we get rid of the Grimborns, it's like cutting off a chicken's head, they run around for a few more minutes or so before collapsing." Explained Fishlegs, using his hands as he talks. Tuffnut gasps from the corner at the similar act of a chicken and the Hunters. The Thorston growled before stomping over to the large boy.

"Excuse me, _mister_ , I don't understand where you pulled yourself out of but you do not talk about that in front of Chicken," Tuffnut gestures to Chicken who clucks and waddles away. "You hurt her feelings, extremely. That is a very touchy topic for her!"

"Um, alright?" Tuffnut scoffs at Fishlegs' reply and walks back into the corner, this time with his arms folded and shaking his head in disapproval at Fishlegs.

"Well, when no one is there to lead them, we take them out after they use every tactic they got before crumbling. They'll have a few ideas left because of Viggo's but once they use all of them, they won't have as clever ideas and that is when we strike." Stoick answered and looked at the sun that was now setting. They really didn't know that they had spent almost the whole day in Hiccup's hut but since they really weren't paying attention to anything in the outside world, it almost seemed as time flew. "Well, I better get rid of those two. C'mon Gobber." Stoick and Gobber exit leaving the teens to look at each other, somehow not being able to grasp the idea of no more battles, and no more Hunters. Things were going to change and it was going to be weird.

Out by the stables were Gobber and Stoick, rushing as the pulled Viggo and Ryker from their cells and headed to the dome where items were already set up.

"So, by the looks of it. Hiccup has woke. Am I correct?" Viggo said, studying the features of Stoick and Gobber.

"Does it matter to you," Gobber spat angrily.

"Well if you think of it, yes but now, no. After all, I am being sent to my death so HIccup being awake is no longer something I need to think of. I can tell just by your posture and facial expressions, he obviously is doing well." Stoick and Gobber looked at him, a word not spilled before they turned their attention to the dome moving closer each step.

Soon, the group arrived at the opened dome, wooden blocks and freshly sharpened blades on axes were placed neatly and ready for the execution. Viggo eyes where the blocks were placed, the distance between them and the weapons that were hungry to slice their necks.

"Hmm, the old block trick," Ryker said as he was lowered down to the block and so was Viggo. Viggo shared one more glance at his brother, before looking at Stoick who reached for the axe and then Gobber who was already holding Ryker to the floor.

The time was now.

Viggo stood up, surprising everyone near him. Stoick nor Gobber were prepared for the sudden kick that Viggo sent to Stoick, knocking the large man down after being slightly distracted by Viggo's standing. The axe flew in the air, knocked out of Stoick's meaty hands. The youngest Grimborn lined his bounded hands with where the axe was landing and let the sharp blade cut the rope holding his wrists, not earning a scratch in the process.

Gobber was ready to throw his axe at Viggo's head but the man dodged the weapon and knocked Gobber off his feet with a quick motion. With the two men trying to scramble up as fast as they could, Viggo glanced at his brother with a deathly grin.

"You were right, every man for himself." Viggo took off as the two Berkians grabbed their axes. The two knew that Viggo was faster, besides Stoick and Gobber were a little dazed after hitting the floor. Anyways, they had one still with them.

Ryker shouted at his disappearing brother as he tried to stand up quickly but was pinned down by Gobber as Stoick raised the axe, taking Ryker's life.

* * *

 **So kind of a rough ending.**

 **I decided to kill Ryker in this book because that is what season 4 is telling us…. That Ryker is dead so if he isn't then oh well but I believe Ryker is gone. Well, the book is ending, probably have roughly 5-10 chapters left.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update soon!**

 **WONDERLAND OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys...**

 **I know I have been off for a really long time, I haven't written anything, just had some serious things going on.**

 **Short and a breather chapter but hey, at least it's something.**

 **Who's all still here?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stumbled slightly. After spending almost weeks in bed, his legs felt as if they weren't even there. The numbness in his legs had slowly faded as he took each step as arms had wrapped around his slim frame.

The crisp air felt amazing as Hiccup took in a deep breath, his nose burning with pleasure causing a smile to shape his lips and lift his cheeks. Beside him was Astrid who had offered to take him outside for a bit which had excited the Dragon hero for many reasons. Not being able to speak nor see her enchanting smile for many days and caused a slight pang in Hiccup's heart. She probably suffered as he slept peacefully. Also, hearing that Viggo and Ryker had put their hands on her and stole Astrid from his valuable side, had angered him.

No one touched his Astrid, ever. If they did, oh, you did not want to mess with Hiccup.

The chief admitted that Viggo had escaped his execution which wasn't all the shocking to Hiccup after seeing him dodge all their numerous attacks, of course, he would have something in the back of his mind so that his death wouldn't be confirmed by an ax in the hands of Stoick the Vast. If anything, Viggo was believing that Hiccup would die before Viggo would allow himself too.

Yet, Hiccup couldn't help but feel more excited than scared, in fact, he was walking. The longing to even set foot off the bed was a thrill. Also with his friends by his side and Astrid with her hand tucked in his, the day slowly dying as the sun tucked behind the horizon would probably upset Hiccup more than Viggo being on the loose.

Hiccup never realized how deep in thought he was until a soft, gentle touch as caressed his cheek and the fingers followed the creases that appeared on his forehead as he thought. Hiccup smiled and faced Astrid, taking a good look at her flawless features that he hadn't seen in a painful while.

Oh, how he missed her. Those lovely ocean blue eyes that always caught the soft touch of light from the sun, those soft petaled lips that he couldn't keep his own lips from, her irresistible smile that stretched her lips and pushed her slightly pink colored cheeks. She was his and every time he took one glance at her, his stomach would receive a fluttering feeling and that glance would end up lingering for more than a minute. She was beautiful.

"Hiccup, babe." Astrid chuckled as her thumb rubbed against his bottom lip.

"Hmmm," he hummed quietly.

"You're staring." Astrid couldn't help but laugh as his face burned and his head turned away from her. She had caught him staring so many times before but yet, this one situation had felt as if he was sixteen again and watching her through the forge window (one that he almost fell out of once because he was so hooked on her passing figure).

"I'm sorry, I just missed you. I missed that laugh." Hiccup fumbled with his fingers, trying to make the little moment hopefully, less awkward.

"Well, I missed you too. Everything about you, you dork." Hiccup rolled his eyes and pressed himself happily against her before catching her lips. Her hands ran up his neck and to his crazy auburn locks while he had found her waist and pressing her even closer. Their lips moved with ravenous, taking the moment in as it felt as if their lips had never collided before. After the crazed kiss sensation, they pulled apart from each other, their lips were swollen as slight bite marks appeared on each other's bottom lips.

Clearly, they were enjoying the taste of one another.

So lost in her eyes, his ears were only met with the deep breaths that escaped from the barrier of their teeth, their hearts pumping wildly. A sudden, yet, soft chuckle pierced the quiet air, the two breaking from each other's hold to face the person who had interrupted the moment, finding Heather.

"Not to interrupt that cute moment but Hiccup, you need to head back, Gothi wants to check up on your injuries. For Astrid, Stoick is gathering the riders and we are going on a search party for Viggo."

With a sigh, Hiccup releases Astrid from his loving hold, the sudden cold air hitting against his body as he longed to press his body back against her's. Astrid couldn't help but laugh at his disappointed face before rubbing her hand down his cheek, her fingers trailing down his neck and to his chest. Hiccup knew she had taken an understanding of what he was thinking, almost like she could read his thoughts. Which, the thought of leaving her especially when he couldn't even hug her for weeks straight was painful. So, letting her go to chase after some maniac was very upsetting but he understood why.

"I'll be back, promise." Knowing what she meant, Hiccup smiled before giving her one last quick kiss and heading back to his hut where an impatient Gothi had stood, her staff waving the injured boy in as Astrid and Heather watched from where they stood.

Once Hiccup had left their view, Heather started up a new conversation.

"Okay, Stoick and the rest of the riders are waiting at the stables." Astrid nodded simply before heading to the intended location with her best friend. "So, how'd the Hiccstrid happen?" She asked with a giggle.

"Heather, seriously?!" Astrid laughed. "I don't kiss and tell." Taking in the simple message she was given, Heather's thoughts clicked as she realized what Astrid had meant.

"Oh, trust me, I'll make you tell me. Was he a good kisser? Who kissed who first?" Astrid laughed at the number of questions before playfully shoving Heather to the side, the two sharing full-hearted laughs.

Deep within the woods, Viggo had stood over a large object that laid in front of him, the water dripping down his bangs and coating his face in the clear liquid as his clothes had stuck to him as the water drowned the fabric. His eyes traced the headless body that once was his brother, his eyes showed no concern nor rage, clearly, he had not been affected by the quick death that he had put on his brother.

Ryker had always been the one who was too quick to assume something and always rushed into battle and Viggo had put coins on it that his brother's useless tactics would result in death. He, of course, didn't expect it from Stoick the Vast because they had never gone just against the large chief himself but it still had become a part of history. The oldest Grimborn was slaughtered by another. Of course, if anyone else had been accompanying Viggo on this mission they would think he had lost his mind after he swam towards the ocean floor just to recover his family member's corpse. It was shocking that he found the body but after all, he's Viggo, there was nothing he couldn't do.

He continued to stare at the body, the dried blood covering the bone and discarded body tissue that showed. His plan was crazy and didn't involve sailing home. After all, he had to stay, he had already found a place to hide and it would be pointless to leave anyway but he knew what he was doing and the risks he was taking. Hiding, for now, was the best bet and knowing the riders, they would check the ocean as well to make sure he was sailing off. He had no defense either so he couldn't sit out in the open especially since all the guards he had brought with had also been killed by the hands of Stoick.

No longer in his thoughts, Viggo began to speak to the corpse. "You fought well my brother but you also have no sense of thought, like I have told you before, you never know the outcome and I had to take your own words to use. You only slowed me down. I do have one more purpose for you even though you serve your time as a spirit in Hel." With no more words to speak, he lifted the body. Having seen many beheading, this wasn't a gruesome sight that made his lunch rise to his throat, instead, he remained calm.

With simple, yet quickly paced steps, Viggo headed to the shoreline, standing near the boat hidden in the shade of the trees that darkened the water and kept them from a birds eye's view. His face showed no emotion and his eyes held a wall, blocking the view to his soul as he faces his teammate who stood with his arms crossed upon the ship and his eyes watching the advancing Viggo.

"Johann so glad you could accommodate to stop your travels to do a favor," Viggo said simply. He wanted to laugh at how weak Johann looked, he may have acted tough but if anything, the man was an easy pushover even if Viggo had never taken the time to actually push him to his limits.

"I was in the middle of an important task I'll have you know. What did you mess up this time?" Viggo glared but held back the sour words he wanted so badly to spit back at Johann.

"Nothing, I just have a quick message for the Hunters. My team needs to prepare." Johann rolled his eyes, already growing with anger that Viggo had said " _my."_

"Alright, where is this message?" Viggo turned around, he had dropped the body of Ryker before even talking to the lead Hunter. Once he lifted the body to the boat, Johann's eyes widened at the sight before they once again narrowed and his small hands grabbed the body- with not much of kindness- and tossed it on his deck. "Explain."

"Your idiotic plan didn't work, the riders may have bought that Ryker and I had split but things caught up quickly. I managed to wound the boy but his girlfriend had followed then we were caught. As you can see, I managed to escape but my brother, on the other hand, had lost his head."

"My idiotic plan?!" Johann gritted his teeth. "The only reason why it didn't work is that you weren't careful! First of all, he wouldn't be alive if you stabbed him, I don't know... IN THE HEAD!" Johann pressed his fingers to his forehead and took in a deep breath. "Get on the ship, we'll head back to our base."

"Actually Johann, this time, I follow my own mind I can get easy inside scoops on the riders defense and all their plans. Besides, they'll see me on that ship because I know that there are scouts out there, searching as we speak. They don't know you are working with us and they'll let you pass. I know all the hiding areas that the riders don't."

"What if they catch your scent, you don't think-" Johann's complaining was cut short as a small lump of dragon dung was held to his face.

"I have it covered. I may not like the feeling of dead fish guts and the waste of a dragon covering me from head to toe but unlike you, I am willing to take that risk." Knowing it was a no winning argument, Johann sighed before grabbing the arm of the pale corpse and looked back at Viggo.

"Whatever, do as you please. However, I won't be responsible for your death. You made your deathbed, now its time for you to lay in it." With no more, Johann drug the body to the other end of the ship and shoved it into the corner before throwing a large cloth over it and stacked some of his goodies no one laid eyes on around the body making it look as if everything was normal.

"Good," Viggo dug into his small pocket and pulled out a parchment. "Take this to the head captain of the guards." Johann snatched the golden slice of paper from his hands and quickly scanned the words before stuffing it into the hiding of his clothes. The two remained silent as Johann pulled away and out into the waters, making sure he was in the act just in case he came across the patrols.

It wasn't long until Johann had spotted a blue figure skimming the waters, a blonde riding on top as she looked over the island. He cleared his throat and his voice changed, no longer the mo tone but now a squeaky, weak voice.

"Ah, Maiden Astrid! What a pleasure to see you on these beautiful shores!" The said girl searched in the direction that the voice came before realizing who had called her. She waved at the sight of the trader who waves back almost too happy.

"Hey, Trader Johann, what brings you here?" To communicate a little easier, she landed on the deck of his ship.

"I have a very remarkable sword for dear Master Hiccup. In fact, I battle the tribes of the SkullHeads to find such a beauty. Do you know where I can find Master Hiccup?"

"He's resting..." Her voice trailed off, not wanting to say anything more.

"You seem tense, is he doing well?" Johann knew the answer to the question, he wasn't stupid but a little more insight that Viggo hadn't put in the letter sent to him, would help.

"Viggo hurt him. He's doing well, he got to walk this morning after laying in bed for weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear the pain you and your riders are going through but I know you can easily take down Viggo and those scums." Scums indeed. Astrid laughed before looked back at the island that they were no more than a few feet away from.

"I can take that sword to him if you'd like." Johann nodded happily before pulling out a random sword in his pile (trying to find a decent one) and handed one of his best swords to Astrid. Viggo better is pleased, he had taken a risk because of Viggo's completely useless idea.

"Give Master Hiccup my best wishes!" He called as Astrid flew from the ship and over the island. Once out of sight, his face dropped quicker than a Gronkle running to a pile of rocks. "I hope he dies on that bed." With a frown he continued to sail, his eyes averting to the area containing the body.

The time was now.

* * *

 **Remember this book is almost over and the second one will be out!**

 **I'm trying a different technique with writing for the next one as well.**

 **Wonderland Out!**


End file.
